


Never Been Happier

by ProfessorERudite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, M/M, the series finale was fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorERudite/pseuds/ProfessorERudite
Summary: Cas tried to make burgers for their anniversay and it didn't go well, so he learns from Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Never Been Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @sharp-sparks for the prompt! This is for you.

It’s hard to believe, but it was ten years ago that they had defeated Chuck and Jack became the new god. So much had changed since then. Eileen and Sam moved to a quaint little town that had a good school system and they summered up in the mountains. 

It took a little while longer for Dean and Cas to move out of the bunker. Sam made sure that the new batch of hunters, including Jody, Donna and Claire had access to everything they needed including the Bunker.

Before he left to begin his renovations in Heaven, Jack had made sure both Dean and Sam were rewarded for how much they sacrificed in their decades-long fight against the darkness in the world. Their credit cards always worked. Their bank accounts were always full with monthly “deposits” from a “cashed out 401K” that their previous employment provided. 

Sam didn’t have to have a paying job, so he could easily spend his time helping out other hunters doing research and working on spells as needed. The rest of the time, he took online classes to finish his degree so that he could eventually get into teaching. Eileen took the odd hunting job when the mood took her until they had a baby. She chose to stay home until their son was old enough to attend school.

Cas could never have dreamed in his millenias of existence that he would ever be so happy. Jack asked Cas, after Dean and he rescued him from the Empty, what he most wanted, and Cas said, “I want to be with Dean.” 

Jack asked if that meant Cas wanted to be human. 

After Dean promised there would be no more hunting on his part, Cas felt safe enough to say that he would love nothing more than to grow old with Dean. He didn’t want to give up his grace if there was a chance Dean was in danger. 

Jack granted Cas his desire.

No one batted an eye when Dean bought a ranch outside of Austin, Texas saying to the public that he had scrimped and saved, living out of his car for a year in order to save up every penny in order to buy it. Anyone who took one look at his car could tell it had been to hell and back.

Dean spent half his time on the farm and the other half of his time working at a mom and pop auto repair shop in town. He was done with the whole hunting part of his life and the retirement was well-earned. 

Before Dean and Cas got married, Sam used to call Dean more frequently, but it was also really nice to have some space, so they could grow as people on their own. This made all reunions that much more interesting and enjoyable. In some ways it even made them closer.

Five years on, the farm really started to grow on Cas. He had been petrified of riding on a horse, but with Dean’s patience and willingness to teach him, they now would go for frequent rides in the mornings, after Dean had his coffee of course. Their ranch was more for their own food and pleasure rather than anything commercial. In addition to the horses and some chickens, it was mainly a nice stretch of land that contained their own vegetable garden and plenty of trails to ride. In the summer when the heat was too much, they could jet off to visit Sam, or rather, take Baby for a road trip to visit Sam’s family. 

In spite of the five years they had lived full time in Texas, Cas has never once been anywhere near the grill and for their tenth anniversary, he wanted to surprise Dean with homemade hamburgers. 

Unfortunately, this ended up with a house filled with smoke, a scent that, even with the windows open and fans going, lasted for a week.

On his way home from the auto repair shop, Dean picked up hamburger meat and buns, intent on showing Cas the proper way to cook a burger: on the grill outside. “Babe?” he called as he entered the kitchen.

Cas came in with fresh honeycomb from his bees, all smiles. “You’re early!” he said, going over for a quick kiss. 

“Brought some fresh ground beef. Though we could try again, this time I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“That’s fair,” Cas chuckled. 

Once everything was set up and the spices were in a row on the counter, Dean split the meat in half so that he could do one half to show Cas and Cas could mimic him to do the same with his half. They dusted the meat with Dean’s choice of spices, rolled it into balls that became patties and put them on a plate to take out to the grill. 

Dean showed Cas carefully how to turn on the grill and then turned it off before allowing Cas to do it. “No no no no! That’s too much gas--you’ll burn the house down!” He slid in front of Cas, turned the gas down, then gave him the lighter to start the flame. 

As much as Dean intended on showing Cas how to do the rest of it, Cas ended up just mesmerized by Dean’s hands and the fine lines around Dean’s eyes. Dean was really enjoying this and it was Cas’s pleasure to take joy in him. Cas ducked inside to grab a couple of beers so they could chat while the burgers cooked. 

Dean also put the buns in foil so they could warm up a bit. 

Cas prepared the vegetables and sliced some fresh cheese.

In the end, they had a few burgers and a few beers, watching the sun set on their ranch, enjoying each other's company. All thoughts of the past were like a dream of another life, a long time ago. 

Dean was the one who reached for Cas’s hand first tonight. He gave it a squeeze. 

Their eyes met and in their small smiles, they said more than words could say. 

They never talked about the Empty or the time they spent apart. They only focused on the here and now and they had never been happier. Their hearts were full and they never wanted for anything.

  
  
  



End file.
